Ma (re)naissance
by Hinoharu
Summary: Le passé parait tellement lointain, surtout pour les Genesect. Une vérité à jamais cachée. L'ombre continu son chemin. La mort n'est jamais très loin.


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je me contente d'arranger à ma manière.**

**J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette histoire en hommage à un Youtuber que j'adore Didichandouidoui, et de son podcast sur Pokémon : Pokétruth. Cette Histoire est indépendante mais fera partie d'un tout à la fin.**

**Ma (re)naissance**

Il y a bien longtemps, dans un monde semblable au votre, nous faisions les lois. Nous, que vous appelez monstres de poches où Pokémons. Dans ce monde là, nous sommes des créatures choyées, vénérées voir parfois craintes. Moi, je faisais parti des créatures qui inspiraient la crainte, ainsi que tout ceux de mon espèce. Il en va ainsi, dans la vie on est vainqueurs, ou vaincus. Les faibles s'aplatissaient devant nous, conscient de leur infériorité. Nous semions la terreur et la mort partout où nous allions, c'était dans notre nature profonde, nous ne pouvions en changer. D'ailleurs, cette nature, m'avais poussé bien au delà de la zone de chasse habituelle. Mais, je voulais goûter une autre chaire, un autre sang que celui que j'avais tous les jours. J'étais caché derrière de longues herbes épaisses, observant un petit animal grignotant une baie. Mes épines latérale suivais le mouvement calme de ma respiration. Je m'approchais un peu plus, limitant mes mouvements au stricte minimum, il tourna la tête, surveillant ses arrières, je m'immobilisais, il reprit son grignotage, je continuais à avancer toujours silencieux. Mes griffes bien droites, prêtes à lui labourer les chaires, je bondis sur lui, mais au dernier moment, il bougea effrayé par autre chose, et au lieu de capturer ma proie initiale, je tombais sur une autre créature. Vif je coinçais ma faux sous sa gorge, le clouant au sol. Cette créature était vraiment étrange, un corps vaporeux et terne, aucun membre apparent, sauf des mains atrophiées. Je pestais en voyant le petit animal décamper très vite vers son terrier. Je me redressais sur mes deux pattes arrières observant les alentours, puis la « chose » par terre gémie et bougea, je levais mes griffes prêt à me battre, il se redressa et fut effrayé en me voyant ainsi. Fier de l'effet escompté, je m'approchais de lui en remettant ma faux sous sa « gorge ».

« -J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne excuse à me donner, car tu as fais fuir mon repas !

-S'il te plais, je … J'y suis pour rien, bafouilla t-il transi de peur, laisse moi … Je … Je

Les contours de son corps ondulèrent, il gémit à nouveau. Il me jeta un regard vide, comme halluciné.

-Toi, tu va mourir, mais elle ne sera que le début de ton calvaire, car tu va renaître, dans une autre époque. Ta mort, aussi longue que douloureuse, laissera en toi un profond sentiment de haine, qui te vaudra encore plus de tord. Je t'aurai prévenu.

Il se leva complètement, se retourna et flotta dans les aires avant de disparaître. Je soulevais les épaules, il y avait vraiment des créatures pas nettes. Je trouvais une grosse pierre et aiguisais mes griffes dessus, rageur que cette « chose » et fais fuir mon repas. Je terminais ma chasse et je rentrais sur mon territoire. Un autre mâle vint à ma rencontre et m'indiqua que le meneur voulait me voir. Les femelles s'occupaient des petits dans un coin, je les ignorais et me dirigeais vers le mâle dominant. Il étais le plus vieux mais pas le plus faible, bien au contraire il arrivait à se battre même contre des jeunes et les plus vigoureux. Son marron était plus terne que les autres et sa queue conique avait été coupé lors d'un combat contre le précédant chef de meute.

-Tu voulais me parler.

Un mâle se détacha dans l'ombre du chef, ce gus était l'âme damnée du leader du groupe, il servait d'espion, il était les yeux et les oreilles du vieux. Si il était là, c'est qu'il savait que j'avais quitté le terrain de chasse.

-Tu sais se qu'il arrive à ceux qui transgresse les règles, ils sont chassés du troupeau. Tu est sortis de notre zone de chasse, t'aventurant sur les terres d'autres créatures, ceci est inadmissible !

-C'est pas la première fois que je quitte la terrain de chasse, pourquoi ça te gène maintenant !

-Ce n'est pas le fait de chasser ailleurs qui me dérange, les créatures qui chassent dans cette zone sont morts.

-Comment ?!

-On s'en ai rendu compte récemment, on a retrouvé des cadavres gisants, beaucoup de cadavres. Je crois qu'ils sont tous morts.

-Et tu me chasse à cause de ça, tu penses que je vais transmettre la maladie et que vous allez tous mourir, fadaises !

-Il suffit ! Tu ne fais plus partie de la fratrie, tu va retrouver les autres qui eux aussi ont chassés sur ce terrain. Va t'en !

Je me détournais et m'éloignais du chef, je me dirigeais vers la sortie retrouvant quatre des miens.

-Alors, toi aussi tu es exclu ! Me fis l'un d'eux

-Où allons nous, fit un caché derrière.

-Loin de tous ces moins que rien. »

Je pris donc la tête de l'escouade, nous avons traversé la plaine où nous avons eu le malheur de chasser, nous nous sommes restaurés et avons continués notre chemin. Soudain la pluie commença à tomber, nous nous sommes donc réfugiés dans une grotte en hauteur. De la nous voyons toute la vallée, ainsi que notre ancien territoire. La pluie redoubla d'intensité, le fleuve en amont commencé à gonfler, le pluie tomba plus fort encore, les nôtres apeuré cherchaient un moyen de se sauver, mais ayant oublié comment nager, certains périrent noyés. Ils furent recouverts de boue et d'eau en quelque ricanais en voyant le malheur de ceux qui étaient là-bas. Bandes de minables !

Mais ma joie fut de courte durée, car pendant la nuit, la pluie n'avait pas cessé, elle c'était même très intensifiée. Cela continua les jours suivant, si bien que les autres fleuves, certains lointains étaient maintenant très proches, voir ne formaient qu'un. Et nous quatre, condamnés dans cette grotte sans possibilité de fuite. Le craintif s'effondra en premier, mais les autres ne tardèrent pas à le suivre. Finalement il ne resté plus que moi. Moi seul devant ce spectacle affligeant. Un grondement de tonnerre se fit entendre, des pierres roulèrent sur la montagne, une lourde s'écrasa devant l'entrée, me privant de cette image du fin du monde. J'étais fini. J'aurai pu manger un des mien, mais, notre peau était trop épaisse, j'aurai cassé mes griffes en voulant essayer d'en déchiqueter un. A bout de force, je m'écroulais au sol, affamé, assoiffé. Je fermais les yeux, ma dernière pensée fut pour ce vieux fou qui nous avait condamné à l'exile. Puis les ténèbres éternelles m'enveloppèrent dans une douce étreinte.

_« C'est incroyable …. Toujours en vie …. Puissant … Kabutops … Créer un nouveau pokémon … Modifié génétiquement … Encore plus puissant …GENESECT EST NE ! »_

L'eau, c'est de là que je viens, pourtant, cette eau là n'avais rien de familier et agréable, mon corps n'était plus celui que je connaissais, mais, je pouvais sentir la puissance s'en échapper. J'activais donc cette puissance, mes frères firent de même. Je cassais la capsule en ver où je flottais me retrouvant à l'air libre avec mes quatre frères.

_« Il est temps pour nous de se venger ! »_

Et nous quittâmes ce laboratoire en quête de notre territoire perdu.

**Fin**

**Voilà !**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Je voulais faire une préquelle (un début) au film 16 de Pokémon « L'éveil de la légende ». J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire en dessus.**

**Muxus **


End file.
